Her Love -破壊衝動と生命についての考察-
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 (Mayuki). They say our way of life is no good. Our relationship is unhealthy.  Our love is abnormal.  It's too destructive.  But I don't care.


A/N: Since it's my first time writing **_this_** **_kind_** of story, I feel very embarrassed. I was just testing the water but it's too embarrassing to write! And I have to write 3 more! I'm going to die from embarrassment at this right. So in the near future, please don't request me to write anymore of this kind of stories.

* * *

**Her Love ~Hakai Shoudou to Seimei ni Tsuite no Kousatsu~**

(Her Love ~Urge for Destruction and Existence Under Consideration~)

***SWOOSH**

***CLUNK**

***SPLASH**

"Ah..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

The classroom erupted in a sea of laughter as I stood in front of the doorway soaking wet with a bucket over my head.

"Ara, what's the matter Mayuyu? Did you forget your umbrella?" a girl voice called out as she sneered at me.

Taking the bucket off of my head, I glare at the one perpetrator who could have done this, the school "queen", Kashiwagi Yuki.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Yuki taunted.

Students within the class settle down to watch the showdown between Yuki and I. An everyday occurance of me being a victim of Yuki's bullying.

"...Nope. I expected better from you, Kashiwagi. Water in a bucket? That's the oldest trick in the book. My pet bunny can do better." I replied nonchalantly.

"Why you!"

"You must be getting rusty, my dear Kashiwagi-_chan_. You were more inventive in the past. Has the little mouse in your head finally gotten fat and ignore the hamster wheel?" I mocked.

"SHUT UP, MAYUYU!"

"Make me." I replied, walking back to whence I came.

"Hey! GET BACK **_HERE!_**"

Ignoring the screaming girl, I head on over to our neighboring class, Class 3-B. Looking around, I found the one person I needed to see happily displaying her affection to a pale yet raven hair beauty.

"Oi, Jurina! Do you have a spare gym uniform I can borrow?" I asked, walking over to the two.

"...W-What happen to you?" Rena asked surprisingly, gaping at my wet form.

"Your lovely cousin." I deadpanned.

"Yuki _again!?_" Jurina groaned.

"Yep, the queen has grace me quite beautifully with her presence this time." I reprimanded.

"...S-Should I go talk to her about this?" Rena asked, getting up.

"Forget it, Rena-chan we have been trying for years. Our stupid cousin just won't listen." Jurina sighed, pulling her back down and handing me her uniform.

"Thanks." I replied, taking the uniform from her.

"No problem."

"Sigh. I don't know why Yuki like you so much."

"It's because I'm so cute~" I teased mockingly.

"...Keep telling yourself that."

"Oi!"

"Now, now you two. Mayu, what happen to you gym uniform? I thought your class have P.E. today." Rena asked.

"You guys don't have P.E. today?" I asked curiously.

"Not today, so lucky you. I figure something was up when I saw Yuki waking up and leaving the house **_early_** this morning. She **_never_** does that unless it concerns you. Yuki must **_loves_** you very much." Jurina replied sarcastically.

"I feel so **_honor_**. Anyway, it went missing since Wednesday's P.E. class. I assume, Yuki took it again."

"Ah haha, it seems like something she would do. But you should hurry up and change, Mayu. Homeroom is going to end in 10 minutes." Rena spoke up.

"Ah, you're right. Thanks Rena. Jurina. See you guys at lunch."

Bidding them a farewell, I headed toward the nearest girl's bathroom on this floor. The Matsui sisters are my childhood friends and only friends I have within this school. This fact is due to me being the target of the school's queen. No one other than them would get near me but that's because Rena and Jurina are the only people who aren't afraid of our "queen".

Kashiwagi Yuki, our school's queen is Rena and Jurina's cousin from their mom side. Sadly to say, Yuki is also one of my childhood friends or should I say childhood playmate who **_loves_** to **_torture_** me. From the first grade of elementary school to our third year of highschool, the both of us has always been in the same class were I'm always at the hands of her mercy.

The only thing I, Watanabe Mayu can do is to accept my fate as Yuki's **_beloved_** punching bag. The one reason no one can interferes with Yuki is due to her family status. Yuki is the academy director's granddaughter. This fact along with her father being one of the top multi-millionaire business tycoon has scared many of the other students in trying to help me.

The Academy runs on a escalator system, allowing only rich heirs to attend. I'm fortunate or unfortunate enough to attend such a prestigious school due to my work ethic and family connections.

Because my dad was childhood friends with Yuki's father, Mr. Kashiwagi had offer me a chance to attend his father's school based on a scholarship. My parents happily comply and took his offer. Due to my high intellect I was able to skip preschool and straight into the first grade within only a month of me attending the academy.

It's was around that time I first met Yuki, Rena and Jurina. Like usual, Yuki was bullying another person before me. That time, it was our first grade teacher, Miyazawa-sensei. Sensei didn't know what to do with Yuki, as she threw tantrums one after another and taunted her. Seeing this **_injustice_** as sensei struggled, I decided to take action. Getting in between Yuki and sensei, I never once regretted my action. It just made Yuki change her **_target_** of **_affection_** to me.

It seems the four of us haven't change much all these years. Yuki is still the same spoil princess she grew up to be. While Jurina is still the same flirting puppy she is, affectionately flirting with the love of her life, Rena. Those two step-sisters never cease to amaze me with their endless affection for each other despite being six days apart in age.

Exiting the bathroom stall fully dress in dry clothes, I was met with a high speed kick to the stomach.

"...Arrrggggh" I groaned in pain.

"What's the matter Mayuyu? Tired already?" the older girl before me taunted.

Damn. As usual, this hurts like hell! Stupid Yuki and her crazy kick.

"..." Ignoring her, I try to rise from my fallen position only to fail due to a heavy pressure placed upon my left hand.

"I asked you a question." Yuki replied, as she exerted more force into her foot crushing my hand.

Lifting my gaze towards her, I stare down at her coldly as an indication of me not giving in. Not please with my response, I receive another kick to the stomach.

"Yuki, we should go. Class started 5 minutes ago." a girl by the name of Kuramochi Asuka stated.

"Mocchi, there's no stopping Yuki once she gets like this." a tall girl with the name of Takajo Aki sighed.

Those two are Yuki's best friends since childhood. They grew up standing by Yuki's side, never once leaving her despite her horrible personality. Which is a good thing because they would step in only when Yuki steps out of line. But I...find them a nuisance... I want them to lea—

"Lick it." Yuki demanded, placing her foot in front of me.

"..."

"Mayuyu, stop being so stubborn~" Yuki said, kicking me once again.

"Yuki, you better stop kicking her or you will end up sending her to the hospital." Kuramochi-san replied.

"Mou~ Mayu—"

***SWOOSH**

"What is going on here? Class had already started." a voice asked.

"Tsk. More interruption." I heard Yuki mumbled.

"Nothing sensei. Mayuyu, here trip and I was going to help her up. Isn't that right, Mayuyu?" Yuki replied, smiling innocently at me.

I hesitantly nodded giving in to Yuki's poorly made lie.

"Is that so...Then hurry off to class, you four." Shinoda-sensei replied.

"Hai. Let's go Akicha. Mocchi. See you later Mayuyu~"

I watch the three of them leave the bathroom as I try to get my bearing straight. The kick earlier might leave a bruise.

"Do you need help?" sensei asked me, offering her hand. Brushing it away, I stood up straight on my own hiding the pain as I dusted myself clean and picking up my wet uniform. Getting ready to leave, a gentle yet firm grip placed on my shoulder halted me from leaving.

"Watanabe-san. Is Kashiwagi-san bullying you again?"

"...No." I replied coldly.

"Are you sure? It looks like you took quite a beating." she asked worriedly.

"...I fell. That's all." I replied, clutching onto my stomach.

"If you say so. Just remember, I'm always here to help."

"I will remember that but I **_don't_** want your help. I'm quite durable as you can see. I'm the only one who can attract Yuki's **_attention_** and to keep her constant **_violence_** at bay. The previous victim before me didn't **_understand_**. They **_couldn't_** cope with it so I took it upon myself to be Yuki's **_object_** of **_affection_**.

"That's quite noble of you."

"Noble? I think you are mistaken. I'm far from noble. In fact, I'm selfish. Quite selfish that both my greed and selfishness are endless."

"What are you trying to say? That there—"

"There's nothing you nor anyone else can do to stop her. Yuki has always been this way since day one. She just do as she please. In the face of students she's a goddess with a devil's personality. To the adults, especially her parents and grandfather she's a perfect angel. No one, I repeat no one can stop her but me. The current relationship you see...Yuki and mine's...it's **_superficial_**."

"...Superficial?" Shinoda-sensei asked questionably.

"...Shinoda-sensei since you are new here. Heed my warning, don't interfere in **_our_** relationship. You **_will_** lose your job. Yuki might be tolerant with your interference for today but **_I_** will not. I exist **_solely_** for the benefit of Yuki and only Yuki. Her entire **_existence _**is **_my _**everything. Now, if you would excuse me sensei I need to get to class." I replied coldly.

"...I see...So that's how it is...That kind of relationship...The way you are living is no good, Watanabe-san. But if it makes the you happy, I won't intrude anymore." Shinoda-sensei sighed.

"..."

Leaving Shinoda-sensei all alone in the bathroom without a replied, I proceed back to class. Upon my arrival, our literature teacher, Minegishi-sensei had mark me tardy along with Yuki vandalizing my desk and textbooks. Sigh. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

***DING-DONG**

FINALLY! I thought today would never end. It seems Yuki has been in a terrible mood lately. This was nothing new, I would be sent to the nurse's office once in a while because of it. However, her bullying has gotten much worse these past few days to the point where I landed myself in the nurse's office not once but **_twice_**today. This was a first.

The first time I was sent in to see Maeda-sensei, our school nurse was due to a arm injury. During art class, Yuki had pushed me down when the teacher wasn't looking. The loud noise that came after caught the entire class's attention as I had fallen near a shelf containing clay pottery. Somehow within the crash I manage to cut open my right arm. Katayama-sensei became very anxious when she saw blood seeping out of my cut despite it being a small wound.

The second time I was sent to the infirmary was due to severe food poisoning. It was a common known fact to everyone at school and Yuki's family members that she can't _cook!_ Without me noticing it, Yuki had swap my lunch with her homemade one. The scary part about Yuki's cooking was it looks so normal that you can't tell the difference if it was poisoned or not. Like the fool I am, I had gladly consume every last morsel until I felt sick.

Maeda-sensei had to help me for a entire period in emptying out my stomach content. I ended up skipping three classes today recuperating until I felt better to attend my last class. Getting up, I stumble across the classroom falling flat on my face.

"Watch where you're going Mayuyu. You can hurt yourself." Yuki replied irritably with a heavenly smile, as she walk away.

Watching her leave, I just sigh to myself. Yuki is definitely in a crummy mood. At least her reign of terror ends for today. Walking out to the front gate, I was greeted with the sight of the Matsui sisters flirting with each other by the shoe lockers.

"Oi, you two love birds. Let's get going." I replied nonchalantly, walking off.

"Wahhh, wait Mayu! I want to stop by the bakery today." Jurina replied, chasing after me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Yuko-san texted me saying she baked a new type of melon-pan today." Rena replied happily.

"...I should have known. Anyway be my guess." Jestering her to lead the way.

Yuko and Haruna greeted us openly upon our arrival at the bakery. As Rena and Jurina were skimming through the melon-pan section, I kept myself busy looking at the cakes they had here.

"You getting anything Shiriri-chan?"

Looking up I pointed to the watermelon cake.

"For your girlfriend I assume?"

"Yep. Since today is Friday, I was thinking of staying over at her place today. Even though we still see each other at school everyday I still miss her. Also, I'm afraid I might have neglected her this past few days due to my studies. I thought this cake would be a nice surprise for my surprise visit."

"Is that so...well here. It's on the house Shiriri-chan."

"You sure?"

"Yep. She was here a yesterday, whining on how you were being a bad girlfriend. Blah, blah, all of that stuff. But seeing you realizing your error and wanting to spoil her silly is enough. So go get her, Shiriri-chan!"

"Thanks Oshiriko."

***BUZZZZ**

"Who's it from? Your girlfriend, I assume?"

"...Yep..." I replied looking at my phone out.

"Oh! Let's me see." Jurina shouted, hopping over.

"Jurina!" Rena scolded, following after her.

The four of us look down at my phone to see...

From: My Girlfriend （*´▽｀*）

Subject: Come Home Early!

Mayuyu~ ❤

Surprise!

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

Today I wanted to see you~

I was lonely without you!

Sorry!

I broke into your house again! ～(￣▽￣～)

So come home early!

P.S. Your parents left a note saying they went to visit your grandparents in Okinawa.

They will be back Monday afternoon!

So I'm going to spend the night here~ ( ´͈ ॢꇴ `͈ॢ)･*

I miss you, Mayuyu~

Hurry on home!

Love yours truly~ ❤ ❤ ❤

"Oi! OI! What is with this text!? It's too lovey-dovey! How com—" Jurina complained, looking up from my cellphone.

"Nevermind that Jurina! She broke into Mayu's house...AGAIN!" Rena cut off.

"Ahahahaha...it's cute. It's just like her." I laughed from seeing this. This text made my day. Hmmm, I wonder how I'm going to spoil her today...

"Your girlfriend is full of surprises as always. Scary how you two are always on the same wavelength." Yuko commented.

"Well it's **_has_** been awhile since it was just the two of us. She must have been very lonely without me. She was quite moody today." I stated.

"You think!? As to why you date such a crazy girl is a mystery to us. The two of you, your relationship is **_unhealthy_**. You should dump her for **_your_** sake—" Jurina offered.

***SMACK**

"OWWWW!"

"JURINA!" Rena reprimanded

"What was that for Rena-chan?"

"Don't be so mean about their love life."

"B-but!"

"Rena-chan's right. I love her regardless of how crazy she is. She just has a clumsy way of showing her love for me. Not to mention our parents wants us to get marry after we graduate." I stated matter of fact.

"Bu—" Jurina started to complain.

"Let's just leave this idiot, Mayu." Rena replied, walking on ahead.

"Rena-chan wait up!" Jurina yelled as she sped up.

Bidding Yuko and Haruna a farewell. I grab onto the box containing the cake as I made haste in chasing after the two idiotic sisters. The trip walk to home was filled with the WMatsui couple bickering with each about my love life...

* * *

"Tadaima!" I called out as I enter the house.

"Okaeri, Mayuyu~" a girl shouted, as she tackle me down to the ground.

"...Yuki...rin..."

"Ah, sorry. I must be heavy." Yuki replied, shifting her weight off me.

"No, you just surprise me is all." I replied, kissing the back of her hand. For a kiss on the hand means love and respect. I love Yuki and I respect her wishes and desires. Even if it means me bearing the pain of it.

"Mayuyu..." Yuki said blushingly understanding the meaning behind my kiss.

"What is it, Yukirin?" I asked her lovingly.

"I miss you..." Yuki replied, draping her arms around my neck, enveloping it a tight yet loose embrace.

"I miss you too~" I teased.

"Mou~"

"Ah, the cake..."

"Cake?" Yuki asked curiously, getting off of me.

Standing up, I open the box to reveal a slightly crushed watermelon cake. So much for a surprise. It must had gotten damage during the floor.

"Sorry, Yukirin. I wanted to surprise you but I guess even that was no good. I'm sorry for neglecting you this past few days." I replied apologetically.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I was the one who ruin the cake. Thank you, Mayuyu for realizing how lonely I was."

"Heh~ It wasn't that hard to figure you out. You were so moody today, trying to get my attention. So spoil. Maybe I should stop spoiling you, Bakairin~"

"I-I w-wasn't. I-I d-don't know what you are talking about. I just miss you, that's all." Yuki pouted cutely.

"Hai, hai~ Have you been studying like I told you too? Uncle told me about your latest score on the mock exam. You dropped. Slightly." I deadpanned.

"Urk...stupid papa...um...well hahahahaha...I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"...You _cooked!?_"

"..._DON'T BE STUPID!_ After I saw you get food poison because...of my cooking. I-I refrain myself from cooking. I just went out grocery shopping beforehand."

"Oh good. I thought I was going to die again."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad...it was never my intention to kill you. I thought you would appreciate a nice home cook meal from me..." Yuki replied sadly.

"Yukirin...gahhh, you are so cute!" I replied enthusiastically, hugging her closely.

"Wahh, Mayuyu!?"

"Yukirin, I love you dearly but please never again cook for me. I don't want to die an early death..."

"Hmph." Yuki pouted, turning away.

"...If I die too early, then I can't be with you. I would have to wait a **_really_** long time until for us to be together. I don't want that!"

"Hmmmm, you have gotten pretty good at flattery you cunning mouse."

"But I'm **_your_** cunning mouse. You **_love_** me~" I teased, holding onto her hands.

"Tsk. J-Just g-go make dinner already stupid Mayuyu." Yuki stuttered, walking away from me.

Yuki's so cute acting like she's not embarrassed but I know for a fact she is. Even if it was just a glimpse, there was no mistaking it. Her ears are tinted pink. My flirting comment had gotten to her.

* * *

Here we are, in my room studying next to each on the floor with our textbooks and notes sprawl all over the small table. After dinner and a bath together, I had suggested we study a little bit before going to bed. No girlfriend of mine was going to fail her college exams because she was too busy thinking about me.

I admit, I was pretty lonely too not being able to spending some quality time with Yuki. But that was still not a good enough reason for her to neglect her studies. At school, Yuki has all the time in the world to see me. To **_express_** her **_love _**for me. Our relationship...the bond we share...its **_unyielding_**.

What everyone see in their daily occurrences is only **_superficial_**. Our day to day interaction is only a scratch of our **_undying_** love. They have to examine it closely to the understand the **_depths_**, the **_magnitude _**of our love.

At school I call Yuki, _"Kashiwagi"_ not out of fear but **_respect_**. Yes. I respect Yuki. I think very highly of her compare to everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I'm fond of my parents and Rena and the other. It's just...because its Yuki.

Yuki is...

The one person I hold dearly. More so than my **_life_**. She's beautiful. Kind. Intelligent. I'm smarter than Yuki only by a fraction but that's because she doesn't try hard enough. Everyone at school view Yuki as a **_"queen"_**.

What blindness! They can't see Yuki's worth! She's no **_"queen"_**. Yuki's a **_"goddess"_**. A goddess living among us mere mortal.

Everyone view me as a hero for saving Miyazawa-sensei but the truth of the matter, I **_stole_** Yuki from sensei. I couldn't stand that **_injustice_**. To see Yuki torturing sensei so **_lovingly_**. To show her love for sensei. It was **_unbearable_**. Sensei didn't understand Yuki's **_feeling_** at all. So I **_saved_** her, not sensei but Yuki. **_My_** Yuki. I **_love_** Yuki. I **_understand_** her the moment I first laid eyes on her. We are of the same **_kind_**.

Miyazawa-sensei... Rena... Jurina... Yuki's parents... Her relatives... Her friends... Everyone. They couldn't see the **_truth!_** They don't **_understand!_** They were **_blind!_** Yuki was **_lonely_**. She wanted to be **_love_**. To be spoiled **_with_** love **_not by_** love.

Every **_pain_** Yuki inflict. Every **_scar_** I received. I received them with great **_pleasure_** because...They are all **_beloved_**. It's Yuki's way of expressing **_her_** love. It's so **_childish_**. So **_silly_**. So **_cute_**. So **_Yuki_**. They represent how she is...

For Yuki is **_perfect_** the way she is. They should accept her for **_who_** she is. From the way her raven hair reflect so vibrantly in the sun's ray. To her brilliant smile etched upon her face as she **_carve_** her love unto me. The way her alluring body befitting that of goddess of her status regardless of what outfit she wears or not.

Even right now, the way Yuki is holding her pen. Gracefully putting it done. Closing her book. Puffing her cheeks. They are all so very lovely...

"...Uuu..." Yuki sighed.

"Yukirin...? Taking a break?" I asked, realizing Yuki had turn her attention to me.

"Yep~" Yuki replied happily, scooting closer to me.

"Yuki—?"

Leaning forward, Yuki place a chastised kiss upon my lips.

"Eh!? Yu...what was the for, all of a sudden...!?" I asked embarrassedly.

Yuki was alway for one doing things unexpectedly, cutting me off guard. That kiss was one of them, coming out of no where, catching my off guard. Stupid Yuki, making me so embarrassed.

"Th-That's because you were staring at me so intently...all this time...Yo-You...I couldn't concentrate!" Yuki stuttered with the same amount of embarrassment as mine.

EHHHHH!? I was staring at Yuki all this time!?

"Stupid Mayuyu! Baka, baka, baka." Yuki replied, hitting me repeatedly.

Flinching from the incoming attack, I just smiled calmly at her. Every time she hit at a sore and bruised area I would twitched from my pain expression. Yuki's kick earlier really hurt. Earlier in the bath, I had lied about them not hurting me at all. I didn't want to make Yuki worry. To make her sad...

"Mayuyu...? I—"

"Let's go to sleep, Yukirin. It's eleven. I want to go on a double a date with your cousins tomorrow." I replied cutting her off.

I don't want Yuki to feel sorry for what she did to me. Naturally she would cry to herself, feeling guilty. Repenting for her crimes. I don't want that! I don't want her to feel like she did something wrong. Yuki has done no wrong to me. Our relationship... Her love... It's not **_wrong!_**

If there's anyone who should be guilty... Repenting for their crimes... It should be **_me!_** I'm the one who **_sully_** her. I'm greedy and selfish. I'm the one who should be punish...

"...Ok." Yuki replied dejectedly, her eyes lingering on mine. For a fraction of a second, they displayed a hint of hesitation before vanishing without a trace.

Yuki smile at me fondly before settling down on my bed. It was unusual for Yuki to hesitate on something. Normally, she would say what's on her mine and within reason I would grant it. Somehow, Yuki's smile seem so crestfallen...

* * *

A slight shift in the bed jolted me awake. The blanket shuffle around as I feel Yuki snuggle close to me. Then...

"Mayuyu...? Are you awake...?"

Yuki...? Remaining silent, I waited for Yuki to continue. For a long time, I have found out Yuki is too shy to talk to me about something face to face. She likes to talk about her feelings when I'm asleep since it's too embarrassing. So without her knowing at those moments, I would pretend to be sleeping. But everything, every word, every feeling Yuki tells me...I keep them to heart. Silently praying she would tell me when I'm awake.

"You know, Mayuyu. Even though you won't hear me. I love you~"

Me too...

"Mayuyu...I'm sorry... for always hurting you... "

Yuki...

"I know you lied about your injury not being painful. I know, because I hurt you with all my might..."

...idiot...worry about yourself more!

"I was lonely these past few days... I love you so much... I just want you to pay attention to me... I wanted you to look at me."

I know that already, stupid Yuki...

"I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone else... but I'm too scare to tell you face to face..." Yuki cried as she snuggled close to me.

Yuki...I too wish for that. I want you to confide in me when I'm awake. Not when I'm asleep or pretending to be asleep...

Compare to most people I have seen and interacted with, my beloved Yuki is quite... fragile. Yuki is strong but she is also the first one to get hurt, emotionally and mentally. She cries a lot when no one is looking. Yuki craves affection and companionship because her misconception of love is skewered.

Yuki's parents are busy people. They are strict but not harsh on Yuki. Getting scolded for not doing her utmost best. Praise for doing something befitting of a Kashiwagi. Yuki was brought up without "parental love" in the care of the family servants. Yuki was raised on "tough love", that is the type of her love.

This concept of "love" made her fear and uncontrollable to the others. Because she didn't understand the "pains of people", Yuki didn't know anything until everything had gone wrong. Because no one taught her. By the time Yuki could realize it, her wrong. Everyone had already disappeared and judge her; save for Rena, Jurina, Takajo-san and Kuramochi-san.

Her **_pain_**... her **_love_**... her **_feelings_**... where what I saw when I first laid eyes on her. I, who was raise on "parental love" can understand the "pains of people". But I could not fathom the concept of "love". That's why Yuki is the **_only_** one for me.

Yuki, who is broken can only display her love in a destructive manner. I, who wants to be broken willingly accept Yuki's love. Yuki, who wants to be heal, craves for my affection and companionship. My love is a selfish love, the type Yuki willingly accepts.

"...Mnnn...Mayu...yu..."

Looking down at Yuki's slightly tinted face, I smile fondly at her. It seems I have appear within Yuki's dream. Must be a good dream if I'm there.

"...Nnnnn...Mayuyu..."

"...I love...you...Mayu..yu..."

To think she would be this childish as to dream about me in her sleep...so cute. Closing in on Yuki, the scent of strawberries fills my sense of smell as I drift off to sleep...or about too. Every few seconds I can hear Yuki quite yet subtle sleep talk. It was more of her making weird noises, panting or calling out my name. Just as I was about to open my eyes, Yuki's sudden movement made me stop. The rustling of the blanket indicated her getting up.

Feeling Yuki's hot breath against my ear made me break out in cold sweat as I laid on the bed, helplessly. To what I'm afraid of I have no idea. It was just a sinking feeling in the pits of my stomach.

"Ma..yuyu..." Yuki whispered.

"Nnnn...Sorry..."

"...I'm sorry, Mayu..."

Yuki...? Why is she sorry?

"Please...Don't hate me..."

Before I could comprehend the meaning behind Yuki's word, one of her hand had grasp onto mine. Pulling it closer to her, feeling up her bare skin.

"...Forgive me Mayuyu..."

Yuki? Before I knew it, I was touching something...**_hot_**and **_wet_**.

***SLOSH**

_...!?_

"...Mmf...nnn...Ma..ah...yu..yu..."

Wha...YUKI!

"...Haaaa...mnnnnnn...fuahhhh..."

Oi, oi! Don't use my hand, specifically my fingers as a masturbation tool for your own pleasure! Wanting to voice out my opinion, all I could to do was lie in weight as Yuki finish herself off. This is torturous and embarrassing at the _same time! _Yuki is _so_ going to _get_ this.

"...Mnnnnn...Ahhh~!"

Yuki's subtle moving hips suddenly sped up in their rocking. Whether she was aware of it or not, I can feel my index and middle fingers slipping in and out of Yuki with great speed. With every rocking motion Yuki made, the more sloppy and wet she got. Bringing her one step closer to her climax and her punishment.

"Ah...Mnnnn...M-Mayu..yu...A-Ah...AHHHHH~!"

***SPLOOSH *PLUT *PLUT**

The once silent room was fill with a deafening squirting sound as Yuki's body shook with great force. Climaxing onto my hands, the walls of Yuki's pussy clench around my fingers tightly. Her freshly hot discharge dripping down ever so slightly.

"...Fuahhh...Ha...Ha...I'm sorry...Mayuyu..." Yuki panted.

Sitting up, I quickly slip my hand out from under surprising Yuki in the process. Like the reaction queen she was, Yuki's face is the epitome of pure shock. The sight of her made me swoon with excitement. Yuki's slight messy bed hair... The glistening sweat on her body as her clothes clung onto her... Her flushed cheeks as she pant heavily from her recent orgasm. Every inch of Yuki's body just oozes sex, saying "please punish me"... and punish I will.

"Yuki..." I said calmly.

"Ma-Mayuyu...it's...this isn't what it looks like...I—"

"It's sweet." I stated, cutting Yuki off as I lick off the hot sticky mess from my fingers clean.

"D-Don't lick it!" Yuki yelled embarrassingly. Seeing her flushed face...made me even more eager to _punish_ her.

"Strip." I order.

"EH!?"

"I said strip."

"Wha-What do you mean strip?"

"Like I said. Strip. Take your shirt off."

"B-But!"

"Yuki. **_Punishment_**."

"_!?_"

Like a good girlfriend she was, Yuki gave into my demand. One by one, the buttons on the shirt I lent Yuki became unbutton, exposing her erect nipples to the cool night air. Dropping the once form fitting shirt unto the bed. Clad only in her underwear, Yuki began to shift uncomfortable under my watchful gaze as she cover her bosom.

"...Mayuyu...Forgive me, please?"

"Lie down."

"...Ma—"

"LIE. DOWN." I demanded.

Giving in, Yuki reluctantly did as she was told. Getting on top of her, I remove Yuki's hands from her bosom, pinning her down.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So?" I asked her.

"..."

"Why didn't you ask me like you always do? Why did you replied with a 'ok'?" I whispered into her ear.

"..."

"Did you think I wouldn't know? I saw it. You hesitated. Only for a moment. It's unlike you."

"..."

"You know Yuki, I purposely made this happen. Because I'm **_your _**cunning mouse, I **_purposely_** avoided you. Studying was just an excuse I used to please my parents. To think you actually brought that petty excuse and neglecting your studies in the process."

"..."

"How did it feel to become so desperate? The time you were lonely? Seeking me out? You wanted **_it_** didn't you?"

"..."

"Yuki, you are too cute~ You have my congrats. I didn't think you would last this long but in the end you still fell."

"..."

Titling her face. Her fringes covering her eyes, I couldn't make out Yuki's expression. The only thing I know was...Yuki is embarrassed at being caught. Her not wanting me to see her face is proof of that. Inching closer, I kiss Yuki on the cheek. A kiss meaning Yuki is beloved.

If Yuki display her love by inflicting pain and scars onto my body then I incite pleasure and trails of "evidence" onto hers. This is my way of showing my love for Yuki. My way of "punishing" her. I excite her to the point where she is always begging me for more. Tiring her out. Screwing her to point she breaks. This is the Yuki no one knows. The side, Yuki show only to me.

"...Mnnnnn...Mayu..."

Kissing Yuki's throat softly, I began to suck to on it quite greedily. Leaving a mark for everyone to see for a kiss on the throat means lust. Right now, I'm lusting after Yuki. Hearing her moans. Using my fingers as a masturbation tool. The taste of her sticky yet sweet juice had arouse me.

Moving to a small yet expose portion the nape of her neck, I kiss that spot tenderly before biting down.

"...Ahhh...Don't..." Yuki pleaded.

Licking the small pain away, I once again suck on the spot hard. A kiss on the nape means attachment. I'm attach to Yuki. I will never let her go, even in death. So, to everyone who look at my Yuki. They will know she's taken. I'm "marking" her. They are my "evidence" of my love to Yuki. They serve as a warning for other to not get near her, for I am possessive and jealous lover. More so than Yuki.

"..Nnnn...Mayuyu, everyone else will see..."

"I don't care. You're mine." I replied, sitting up.

"Mayuyu stop. Everyone is going to tease me again." Yuki stated, covering her face with her hands.

"Let them."

"So mean! Everyone keeps telling me, you don't love me! That its all a lie. That you love another girl other than me..."

"Everyone? Who is this 'everyone'? Did Rena and Jurina tell you? Or was it some rotten no-name classmate of ours?"

"Mayuyu!"

"The one I love...is a girl named Yuki."

"!"

Grabbing hold of Yuki's wrist gently in my hand, I remove them to see Yuki's beautiful tear stain eyes.

"It's the truth, Yukirin. I would never lie to you. I love you, dearly. You are my everything. My existence. Without you, there is no meaning for me to live." I replied, kissing her wrist. For a kiss on the wrist means greed. But there is another meaning behind it...

"Mayuyu...I-I...Can you give it to me? I want it. Please~" Yuki pleaded.

...Desire. I desire Yuki more than anything. I'm greedy to the point I don't want to share her with anyone, that's why I stole her from Miyazawa-sensei. It was the only time I acted upon my selfishness. My desire. But no matter how much I desire Yuki, I would never force it onto her. I would always wait with patience and loyalty for whenever Yuki wants it.

Picking up a few small strands of Yuki's long luscious raven hair, I kissed it lovingly. Signifying longing, I replied with a simple:

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Capturing her lips, I kiss Yuki with intense lust and desire as I fondle her breast. Yuki's taste...I can never get enough. It's intoxicating. A sweet poison only I can taste.

"Mmmmf...Mayu...yu..."

Trailing kiss along her jawline, her throat, her neck, I stop above her chest. Kissing it. Leaving yet another mark. Possession. A kiss on the chest represent possession for Yuki is mine. It's rude of me to treat her like object but like I said before, I'm possessive. Yuki is mine. Just like how I am hers. I will never let Yuki go. I will chase her to the ends of the earth, even in death if I have to in order to be with Yuki forever.

"M-Mayuyu~"

Moving downward, I began to lick, suck and bite on Yuki's harden nipple. Repeating the process over and over as my hand continue to fondle her other breast.

"Ah! Mnnnnn~!"

"Yuki?" My hands on her hips, indicating what I want.

"Ha...ha...Mayuyu, please~?"

Tugging the waistband of the wet sloppy panty down, I can see Yuki's juice spilling across the bed sheet. Tossing the panty aside, I lightly stroke Yuki's wet entrance as pleasure wash over her face.

"Fuah~! Nnnnnn...D-Don't te-tease me, Mayuyu..." Yuki hitched.

Stoping, I lifted Yuki's left leg up and place a kiss on her thigh. Control. In bed, at night, Yuki needs to be reminded once more that I'm the one who's in control, not her.

Moving along to her shin, I place another simple kiss on top of it. Obey. Regardless of how much I love Yuki, she still needs to obey my command. Only in bed. After all, what kind of "punishment" would this be if I spoil Yuki too much. Punishment are meant to be unenjoyable.

"Mnnn, I'm sorry Mayu."

Please by this, I gave Yuki a reward. Diving in, I began my exploration of Yuki's sweet nectar. Every inch, every space, every nook went unnoticed.

"F-Fuaah~! Ahhh~! AHHHH~!"

With every passing second, Yuki get wetter and wetter as I excite her with my tongue. Soon her love juice began to overflow.

***SLOSH**

"M-Mmmm!..AHhh...MA-MAYU~!...Nnnnn~!"

***SHLICK**

"Haaaa~! Ha! Ahhh—Ma-MAYU~!"

***SLURP**

Hearing Yuki call out my name in a lewd way. Her sweet erotic moans. Like a drug addiction, I want more. To hear her call out my name. It's something I can't get enough.

Diving my tongue deep into Yuki's sloppy center, her body began to squirm badly. Every lick, every twist, and every slurping I made, sent Yuki one step closer to her climax.

"Mnnnn...Ah—Ma-Mayu, I'm feeling lonely..."

"Nn?" I slurp.

"AHH~! I-I want to...AH~!..Ha...ha...be close to you..."

Retreating from my attack, I lifted Yuki up and place her on top of me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Mmm~" Yuki panted as she wrap her arms around my neck, steadying herself from the fatigue of pleasure.

Leaning in, I initiated Yuki into a deep kiss. Her tongue dominating over mine. Taking her by surprise, I penetrated into her hot burning core.

"Mmmmph—!? Yuki gasped.

Eating her words, I began to move at a leisurely pace. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Gradually, I pick up the pace as Yuki began to move her hips in a circular rough motion. Insert another digit, I thrust my fingers rapidly. Harder. Faster.

"Ah~! Mayu~ Ahhhh—Mmmf~! I-I...haa~! AHHHH~!"

*******SLOSH *****PLUT *********PLUT** *******PLUT**

"Yuki?"

"...Ha...ah...Mayu...I love you..." Yuki panted.

"I love you too, Yuki. But it's not over."

"...Eh?"

"I told you didn't I? This is punishment. The night is still young, I can go for another 10 round."

"Ma—MAyuyu?" Yuki's voice cracked.

"I'm not going to let you rest. I'm going to break you."

"NOOOOO—Ahh~! AHHHHH~! Mmmmmmf...Haaa-AHHH~!"

* * *

Licking my hands clean in satisfactory, Yuki collapse onto the bed due to fatigue and exhaustion. I couldn't stop. I couldn't get enough. The taste of Yuki's sweet nectar is like a delicious dessert to me. Her lewd moans are music to my ears. Ah~ Yuki. My Yuki. I love you so.

Covering heri's naked form, I inch closer to her beneath the blanket. Enveloping Yuki into a tight yet firm hug, I wonder if I overdid it a little. Going for a total of 12 rounds must had tire her out. Surely, later in the day when she wakes up she will be sore. Sigh. Yuki is going to be mad me again and in too much pain to walk around. Damn. I was looking forward to our date. Stupid me!

Seeing Yuki's peaceful sleeping face made me smile. Her fall in love with her all over again. Hugging her tightly. Inhaling her toxic scent. I whisper words of love in her ears. Wishing. Hoping. Yuki will continue to dream about me before I, too drift off to the land of dreams.

Shinoda-sensei and Jurina maybe right. The way Yuki and I have been living, it's **_no good_**. Our relationship is **_unhealthy_**. Our love is **_abnormal_**. It's too **_destructive._** But I don't care. I'm selfish and greedy. I only care about Yuki and her happiness. I want her all to myself. I want her to pay attention to me. Only me.

I want to continue to **_monopolize_** Yuki. She's mine. Only mine. Yuki is the only one for me just like how I am her's. Afterall, Yuki is the only person who can accept **_my_** **_love_** and the same goes for me. I am the only one who can accept Yuki's **_love_**.

Her **_love_** is **_twisted_**...**_warped_**...and hopelessly **_clumsy_** as if hanging by a thread. But I accept Yuki for who she is. This is the way she is. I spoil her endlessly with my love. Regardless of the pain and scars she brings, I still cherish her. Always and forever. The pain and scars everyone sees, they serve as physically proof of Yuki's passionate love for me...

...our ardent love for each other.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
